


Embarrassment

by CandyAdler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, draco is irritating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAdler/pseuds/CandyAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like this was the first time Draco had sent something inappropriate to the Auror’s boardroom and it wasn’t the first time he’d done it purely to see Harry angry- but this time, he’d gone too far with it and that naughty, naughty man was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sango-hentaitenshi.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sango-hentaitenshi.tumblr.com).



The sound of a slamming door alerted Draco to Harry’s presence. ‘Excellent’, he thought to himself; Harry had received his gift at work. Nothing too expensive, more something.. irritating. The fact that Harry hadn't sought Draco out yet was a testament to just how annoyed he was, as he had left him to curl up in he plush blankets of their bed while he paced up and down in the kitchen. 

It was hours before Harry had calmed down enough to actually face Draco. He had waited until the rage was no longer pulsing through his veins and he wasn't hissing through his teeth to go up to the bedroom, and have a word with him. It wasn't like this was the first time Draco had sent something inappropriate to the Auror’s boardroom and it wasn't the first time he’d done it purely to see Harry angry- but this time, he’d gone too far with it and that naughty, naughty man was in trouble.

His steps were slow, cautious and deliberately loud on their un-carpeted, wooden floorboards. He wanted to draw it out, have the blonde quivering in anticipation before he even made his way up the stairs, and it was working. Draco could feel the passion and anger in the air, butterflies in his stomach sending heat straight down to his groin as he awaited the sight of his boyfriend. He glanced towards the door with a smirk, eyes flashing with power and he licked his lips- throwing this facial expression at Harry once he was visible. “I was wondering what took you so long. I was almost scared you’d backed out of giving me a punishment.” There was practically fire in the Ex-Slytherin’s eyes now as he watched Harry’s almost perfect poker face shift into a deep, predatory scowl. His lips curled into a grin and he licked his lips, beckoning him over with a crook of his finger, not moving from his sprawled position at the end of the bed.

The Auror feigned a grimace when Draco licked his lips, and he allowed his eyes to roam over his body- he was.. well, barely dressed. Harry narrowed his eyes and let a growl rumble through the back of his throat- This had all been planned. He stepped closer to his boyfriend, squatting by the side of the bed so that they were eye level with each other. Leaning in, he got so close to the blonde that he could feel his breath against him as he nuzzled and then nipped his ear, whispering huskily into it. “So this is why you embarrassed me, hmm? This is why you drew attention to my private draw at work, hmm? This is why you made me a laughing stock?” A hand slowly drew itself up to cup his face, tiling it to the side while he spoke. “All because you’re a horny slut?” Harry smirked then dug his tongue into the shell of his ear, sucking, licking and nibbling on it until he could hear Draco’s breathing becoming heavier.

Harry’s lips curled when his boyfriend physically shuddered after a few seconds of attention to his ear and dragged two nails under his jaw to turn his head. His green eyes gazed into the grey hue of his lover’s and he licked at his lips, practically purring. “Well, if you needed tending to, you could’ve asked me.”

The blonde was distracted, letting his eyes roam over the now tight and toned body in front of him. The touches to his ear and the words he was hearing forced his body to quiver and betray him, but once he felt the bite of Harry’s nails in his skin, he hissed and glared up at him- his eyes trying to pierce holes through his. “I tell you what to do, dearest. I think you’ll find you have no say in what goes on, or how you’re going to fuck me. Sorry to disappoint.” The spark in his eyes was nasty and gleeful as he back-chatted the brunette, a snicker slipping out from his lips. Quickly, he gripped at the other’s robes and pulled him into a heated, fervent kiss. Oh, he’d been waiting for this moment all day; he clutched the robes tighter, allowing their mouths to meld together while soft groans spilled out between them.

Harry’s hands were on Draco instantly, pulling himself up and climbing over the lankier male. As they slicked their tongues together, his impatient hands began to undress the blond- not bothering to be delicate with him as he had no time or need to be romantic. That was the good thing about being with Draco, he didn't have to be gentle or delicate when they had sex because he knew he could take it. Once he had him bare and flushed beneath him, the former Gryffindor slid his fingers slowly over his chest, letting his nails scrape him in a few places when he pulled away from the kiss.  
He spoke in low, throaty growls that seemed to vibrate right through him to reach Draco. Releasing a low snarl, his heart beat hard and fast while he stared down at the man he loved. “You’re such a desperate, horny little slut. You were even like this at Hogwarts, you were just a bit better at hiding it.” He hissed his words at him, leaning into to bite and suck at his neck. “But I see you for what you are, and I’ll be nice. I’ll give you what you want, I’ll fuck you.”

Barely able to contain himself, the blond snarled back and tried to hide each moan that slipped from his mouth, courtesy of the brunet above him. His nakedness made him feel scrutinised and with each bite to his neck, each roaming motion of Harry’s hands and each lick to his neck- he arched. “Y-You dare to treat me, Draco M-Malfoy, as a common tart?” The haughty laugh that followed his words were enough of an answer for him. 

“How else would I treat you?” His tongue slowly dragged itself up the crevice of Draco’s neck and he sneered. “Trust me, by the end of tonight, you won’t be any whore- you’ll be my whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking and undignified sex to come in the next chapter!
> 
> Requested by and gifted to sango-hentaitenshi.tumblr.com! You can send me requests for fics at candyadler.tumblr.com


End file.
